One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to baggage. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to a bag that can be used to carry personal gear such as, but not limited to, firefighting gear.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. Often, seconds matter in firefighting, and many firefighters may attempt to reduce the amount of time needed to put on their gear. Firefighting gear may include, without limitation, turnout gear (e.g., jackets, pants, and jumpsuits), helmets, boots, gloves, hoods, respirators, visors, eye protection, and ear protection. It is believed that maintaining this gear in an organized manner may help firefighters get ready quickly. In addition, some firefighters may store their gear in a bag so that the gear may be transported from place to place.
By way of educational background, an aspect of the related technology generally useful to be aware of is that there are some bags available for carrying firefighting gear. Some of these bags may be carried with a single shoulder strap or hand straps. Other bags may be implemented as backpacks. Some such approaches may be designed to include fire shelters, which are usually specific to wildland firefighting.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.